Healing
by Cobaingirl2428
Summary: what happens when kagome comes back to the past in bad shape? what will her friends do with her change. and thanks to blackpepper for letting me adopt this story please review first two chapters are up now i will move on with the story now that they are posted( NEW BETA NEEDED) pm me if you are wanting to beta for m. I understand some people won't like it this is FANTASY BASED!
1. Chapter 1

So here is a note for every one I do enjoy reviews of the story isn't for you please don't review this story has nothing to do with the anime and I have had quite a few people review about that didn't happen or its to unbelievable FANTASY based story's mean they are made up and not real so it's not gonna have a lot to do with the anime so please people understand this don't read if you don't like it please creative reviews are fine


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Blackpepper3964 for letting me adopt this story. **First two chapters belongs to blackpepper.

Chapter 1: Fortitude

Kagome desperately wanted to cry as she hauled herself out of the well, trying to ignore the pain that spread through her body. Ignoring the looks from her group, especially Sesshomaru and his group; Kagome pressed her hands into the well, memorizing the feel of the ancient magic flowing through the wooden structure. Then, taking a deep breath, she tightened her grip upon the aged wood and began to pull her own power from deep within her body. She gasped, then grit her teeth in pain as the well resisted, seeming to know what she was about to do. "No." She whispered as the amount of power she called upon increased, making her body glow with it. "No more. Stop it." She hissed, viciously beating down the well's power, encompassing it into a small ball which floated out of the well, shooting up towards the sky. It exploded, spreading through the atmosphere; drawing clouds that poured tiny droplets of water onto the group. Kagome tilted her head towards the heavens, letting the rain stream down her face, as she finally allowed herself to cry. Knowing neither the youkai nor hanyou in the small crowd could smell the salt or see the tears. Energy spent, the glow subsided and Kagome collapsed to her knees, hands still resting on the well's edge, the magic no longer there to comfort her. She felt the auras of her friends move forward to see if she was okay. She truly wanted to reassure them she was too; but she had no idea. "Kagome! What's wrong with you? Why are ya back so early? C'mon, let's go!" Inuyasha was truly a baka, one that asked too many questions.

Kagome bowed her head and didn't answer for several moments. During this time three things happened:

First, everyone noticed that Kagome wasn't acting normally

Second, the rain had stopped

And third, only those with a superior sense of smell noticed, Kagome's scent had changed.

Inuyasha's face went red with anger and jealousy. "Wench! Why has your scent changed?"

His tone was rougher than it should have been. His mind too clouded with anger to notice how Kagome had stiffened. "Can't you tell, Inuyasha?" Her voice, weak and quivering, did nothing to bring Inuyasha back from the brink of anger.

Sango stepped forward, reaching towards Inuyasha, trying to get him to stop.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru took a discreet sniff and narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha had only smelled one difference in the miko's scent with his weaker nose and so did he, but Sesshomaru couldn't be certain unless he was closer.

Inuyasha growled as he spoke. "What happened to your innocence, Kagome! How dare you…!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, irritated by the fact that Kagome's back was still to him, intending to turn her round to face him. What he did not expect was for Kagome to stiffen completely in his arms before screaming brokenly, terror clouding her scent, along with salt.

The others watched in horror as Kagome thrashed wildly in his arms, frantically trying to get away. He held onto her for a few more seconds, too shocked to do anything else. He hurriedly released her, watching as she crawled away from him and turned so her back was to the well and she was facing him, along with everyone else.

"Kagome…?" Kagome's broken, terrified gaze turned unseeingly towards the voice.

Sango gasped, utterly stunned at how vulnerable Kagome seemed at that moment. She slowly walked towards her, trying not to scare her anymore than she was. Sesshoumaru had sent Rin with Jaken and Ah Un back the Palace of the Moon as soon as he had detected the disturbance in her scent, and he was now faintly thankful that he had. Rin did not need to see her mother figure break in such a way. He himself had seen this before, knew what caused it, and wondered what the miko would do now. It was evident by her display earlier that her miko powers were still resting in her soul, despite her loss of innocence. He knew that, when faced with such a fate as the miko now was, most women of this era would prefer to take their own lives than live and deal with the pain of healing and accepting what happened.

"Are you with me, Kagome?" Sango made sure to speak slowly and softly. Kagome's eyes, though still broken, lost the terrified look and focused on her. "Hai, Sango-chan, I'm here. And this is where I'll stay." There was strength in Kagome's words and tone that no one had expected.

"Besides," Kagome sent a small smile in Sango's direction, "I would be letting him win if lost myself, would I not? I don't like losing." That drew a loud laugh from everyone.

"Ah, you're quite right, Kagome-sama. It's good to see the resolve in you hasn't been lost." Miroku also walked towards Kagome, slowing down a bit with the frantic look she sent him. Inuyasha was still at a loss as to what they were talking about. "Well? I'm still waiting for an answer, wench." Kagome looked at him and stood up shakily. She looked him straight in the eye, making sure he saw exactly what she was feeling.

"An answer to what, Inuyasha?" He growled. "What is up with the change in your scent? The innocence is gone!" A thought occurred to Kagome. Raising her brow she asked, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because it does, Kagome! Just answer the question, bitch!" Kagome felt the rage building in her and partially revelled in it. It made her feel something other than the pain between her legs and the scars in her heart and mind. "Don't call me a bitch, dog boy!" The yell seemed to take everyone aback. They were surprised that Kagome could have the strength to still do the old routine with Inuyasha. "Then tell me what's going on!" Kagome was angry enough now to not care what she said. "I was raped, moron! My innocence taken from me in the most brutal way the bastard could think of! How can your oh so superior nose not figure that out? The humans, the _weak_ humans, knew what was going on before you did, idiot!" Inuyasha stared, his mouth open ready to say something caring, he knew it was. But what came out was anything but. Hopefully, the long term effects of what he would say would be positive. He noticed her weird hakama she called jeans were ripped and torn, and her t-shirt had blood on it. "How could you be so weak? Surely you must have learned something while in this era, right?!" Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger, while Sesshomaru wondered if Inuyasha knew exactly what he was doing. It might seem uncaring, but Sesshoumaru figured that what he was saying would help the miko the most, more than what any caring words, or comforting hugs could offer. His words were, essentially, forcing her to face the facts about what happened and accept them. "Yes, I was weak! But I can't help that, you have no idea what happened on the other side of that well! The bastard killed my family in front of me before deciding to _mercifully_ spare my pathetic life Inuyasha scowled, but he was inwardly pleased. He wasn't as stupid as he looked, he knew exactly how to help people, no matter how cruel it seemed. But, for some reason, he could only do it with Kagome. Now if only he could get her angrier. "Alright, but how's wallowing gonna help you any? Since when were you so weak, you actually gave up Kagome?! Kikyou would never have given up!" Kagome wanted to smack him. "I'm not giving up! And I hate to break it to you, Inuyasha, but Kikyou hasn't gone through what I have! I am stronger than her! She didn't have to live two lives only to have one of them destroyed and her virginity taken from her! So what if she died? No disrespect intended, but why is she always put on such a high pedestal with you, Inuyasha?" He interrupted her, trying to hide the smirk on his face. "She's not." She didn't hear him for a moment. "And another thing, she...wait a minute, what did you say?" She almost couldn't believe her ears. "I said she's not. What, are you deaf?" Ignoring her incredulous look at the insult, he continued, "I don't put her on a pedestal, I put you on one."

He was shocked when Kagome just threw her hands in the air and walked off toward the village, muttering something about confusing dogs. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou stayed behind to reprimand Inuyasha on his actions toward Kagome. No one noticed when Sesshomaru left.

Okay, I know the effects of what has happened have not really been shown in this chapter, but this is experimental, so I'm just going with the flow at the moment. Just, please, bear with me on this. Review to let me know what you think! Next time: Kagome discovers something that devastates her, and Sesshomaru tells her something of his past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Heart and Help

As soon as the others couldn't see it, Kagome's shoulders slumped, the strength leaving her. A tear ran down her face as the memories of what happened flooded her brain again. Sesshoumaru walked behind her at a distance. He was faintly surprised when Kagome turned and went into the surrounding forest. Curious, he followed her and was surprised when he found her in a position he found himself in when he was thinking. Sitting down on a large tree root, her back against a tree, her right leg up against the root while her right arm was leaning on the knee and her left arm resting on her stomach, was Kagome. Her head was bowed, but he could smell the tears and without thinking, moved forward. Kagome's head shot up as soon as she sensed him coming towards her and the wariness in her gaze made him slow down ever so slightly. Her eyes followed him as he sat down next to her before they shut as a few more tears escaped her eyes. Both she and Sesshomaru had become relative friends in the time Sesshoumaru and his small pack became allied with hers. So, when he spoke with words that were more than 'hn', 'die' and 'Jaken', it no longer surprised her.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Instead of answering the question, he told her something from his past that he had never told anyone else.

"I once had a sister." The loss of 'this Sesshoumaru' usually meant that what he was about to say was very serious.

Kagome turned her head towards him and opened her eyes curiously.

Seeing that he had her full attention, he continued.

"She had also gone through what you have; and I was the only one who would comfort her. She eventually recovered, but she was always terrified of men afterwards and hated being touched by one unless they first warned her. One day, she was attacked by bandits. Too terrified to do anything, even scream, she could do nothing to stop them from repeating what she had gone through once before. After the bandits finished, they just left her on the side of the road. That was how I came across her. She begged me to kill her, that she couldn't recover for a second time. I saw the truth in her words and asked her how she would like to die."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her again, only to see her enraptured gaze on him, completely into the tragic tale.

"And what happened?" She asked quietly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"She said she would like to die by my poison. At first I refused, my poison at the time was extremely painful and one of the slowest ways to die. She smiled at me and told me about a special kind of poison, a poison only I could create. I didn't understand. She held up her own claws as she drew mine closer to her and cut my palm and let a few drops of her own poison drop into the wound." Sesshoumaru stopped as he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked at her fully. "What did her poison do?"

"Hers was not corrosive, as mine was. It would paralyse the opponent as it killed them painfully." Kagome's eyes widened, and was suddenly not sure as to which poison was better.

"Oh." Amusement softened Sesshomaru's golden eyes for a moment, to Kagome's fascination.

"Yes. When she had dropped her poison into the small wound, it had mixed the two poisons together. Whereas before I had two kinds of poison, now I had three. The newest edition of my poison could numb the being as it killed them, and the being would have no time to feel pain. It is the most merciful of my poisons, by far. After that, she asked me to kill her. With care I injected a rather large dose of it in her bloodstream and had no choice but to hold her as she died." Kagome frowned as something didn't quite add up.

"How come she was affected by your poison, but you weren't affected by hers?" Pleased with her quickness, Sesshoumaru answered her.

"I have immunity to large doses of a number of poisons. That is why a few drops of hers did not affect me. As for my sister… she was not gifted with immunity."

Her mouth made an 'O' shape as she understood.

"Why did you tell me that?" His eyes suddenly went distant and she wondered why. "This Sessho..no, I wished to help. It is no use for the Shikon no Miko to be traumatized."

There was a faint teasing in his voice.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome smiled brightly, completely grateful to him. Her voice was light as she spoke, but it darkened when she next spoke. "Would you… I mean… could you…?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what exactly she was getting at. "Speak clearly, Kagome." His harsh tone did nothing to hide that he had said her name. She looked shocked before composing herself. "Would you help me from now on, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome feared the response more than she had feared anything else in her life. Sesshoumaru nodded once.

"I shall." He blinked, slightly stunned, as Kagome gave one of her brightest smiles.

"Thank you so much, Sesshomaru-sama!" She surprised herself when she reached over and gave him a hug.

Sesshoumaru stiffened, not because he was unused to the contact, as Kagome had often done this before, but because he was unsure what her reaction would be once she realized exactly what she had done. Sure enough, as soon as she realized where she was, she tensed. He smelled her fear, but she wasn't letting go. Kagome knew she had to overcome this if she wanted to carry on with her life. She refusedto let her rapist win. She felt Sesshoumaru relax as she continued to hug him. She was truthfully very afraid, but as she took deep breaths in and out, she found she could relax slowly. When she was completely relaxed, she felt Sesshomaru's right arm go around her body to hug her back, or at least to get her used to him touching her. Surprise filtered through him when, despite her fear, Kagome held on. He heard her breathing rhythmically, evidently trying to calm herself down. He relaxed, knowing it probably wouldn't help if he was tense. When he was sure she was relaxed, Sesshoumaru put his remaining arm around her slowly, trying to sense if she was ready for it, letting her get used to it. She tensed, still doing the breathing exercises, but didn't move away. She whimpered in distress when she couldn't relax, her memories overwhelming her. Sesshomaru purred deep in his chest, trying to calm her down as much as possible. To say he was shocked would an understatement when she released an answering croon. She was not a youkai, so she should not be able to do what she was doing. Then he watched, unsure what to think as her hair gained deep red streaks, the tips of her hair also that colour and it grew to her hips. He couldn't see her features, but they changed, smoothing out, loosing the slight girlish quality as it matured and her high cheek bones became more prominent. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the change within herself, her eyesight sharpening and her hearing becoming more sensitive. Her nails grew sharper, but not as much as a youkai's would. Sesshoumaru stepped back out of the hug, wanting to see exactly what had happened. The change was evident. Her body was more curved, filling out properly, her ears had grown to elfin points and her eyes had changed color. Once a chocolate brown, they were now an airy blue, dark as the sky, yet somehow colder than that. Through her torn tee shirt green patterns covered her arms that he assumed went to her shoulders. They were also on her legs and stomach and he admired the curves and whisper like strokes of the lines. Sesshoumaru had no idea what kind of creature she was, but he was determined to find out. What intrigued him the most was the fact that she did not seem surprised by what had just happened, only resigned and sorrowful. He supposed that she was still mourning the loss of her family on top of her rape. He had never been more wrong in his assumptions. The problem was, how was she going to hide this from her friends? And even worse, Naraku?


	4. Chapter 4

Healing chapter 3  
(find a reason)

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
"beast"

All of a sudden she went limp in his arms for a few seconds only to wake up confused. Her hearing was heightened.

"Why is it so loud?" Kagome questioned.

"You have changed Kagome I believe. I am not sure what you are anymore. You do not smell like any demon that I know of." Sesshomaru said looking at her confused. 'She must have some demon some where in her family, or something has caused her to change.' Sesshomaru thought.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Go look at your reflection Kagome." he said to her softly.  
She stood up and walked over to the water. She slowly knelt down and looked into the water to see the changes that have happened. She gasped at the change she was now a demon but how she wondered.

'I could disappear if I wanted to. Hide from everyone even Inuyasha. I could finally be left alone from him and not have to deal with him for awhile while I heal.' Kagome thought  
She turned to Sesshomaru  
"Could you help me disappear so Inuyasha won't ever find me? I need time to heal from everything that has happened." Kagome asked

"Yes I could Kagome, but where would you go?" he ask curiously.

"With you if you will let me I need training to learn to control everything. So I can survive out here on my own." Kagome stated, "It's better then me just running rampaged" she stated bluntly.

"If that is what you would like to do I can help. But there is going be a lot of work to do" Sesshomaru replied.

"OK I will do as you ask you say jump I say how high kinda thing" she said.

"We need to leave soon then Inuyasha is heading this way" Sesshomaru stated. "I can mask our scent if you do not wish him to find us together talking. That way he will not know you came with me. I will just let him know that I will be leaving" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes please do, I will stay right here while you do that" Kagome said quickly. Sesshomaru hid her scent and waited for his brother to appear not a minute before Inuyasha came through the trees and stopped and looked at him.

"Where's Kagome" Inuyasha asked.

"She left and I believe she hid her scent because even I cannot find her." He was right her scent just stopped by the edge of the river.

"Fuck where did she go? I didn't think I was that hard on her." Inuyasha said under his breath.  
"She might just need time she will be back I have a feeling but I need to depart now I have duties to attend to." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah see ya." As Sesshomaru turned to walk away a soul collector flew by and Inuyasha turned and followed it without hesitation. Once Inuyasha was gone Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"If I carry you we will get to the palace by late evening, walking it will be two days stopping only at night." he said to her.

"We can try me being carried but I'm not sure if I will be able to handle it. But I will try Sesshomaru-sama." she said.  
She walked up to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him fighting the fear back. Sesshomaru let out a low coo to calm her and she returned one. Kagome slowly calmed down and once she was calm he placed his arms around her. she went stiff and he just stood there till she was calm again.

"Are you ready Kagome?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." she whispered.  
Her heart was racing as they slowly rose into the air. Trying to stay calm she tried to distract herself by closing her eyes and feeling the wind on her face she calmed down farther. The air was slightly cool but it felt great, kinda like she was free for the first time. She started to feel sleepy but was fighting the feeling as she didn't want to fall asleep. She was too afraid to sleep right now the memories fresh in her head. She leaned into him more, relaxing a little more trying to stay was watching her now. She stayed like that for awhile then he noticed her starting to nod off but was fighting it.

"You can sleep you are safe now." he whispered in her ear  
with that she let the darkness consume her. He sighed and picked up pace now that she was asleep. He wanted to get there a lot quicker and make sure she was OK after what happened. Wondering what she is, how she changed, and what the weird smell on her was he would soon find out. The healer would be able to tell him what she is and what's caused the sudden change. She did smell hypnotizing though. Which he cannot say for any other demon he had ever met.

Few hours later

They arrived at the castle. She was still asleep in his arms. 'The transformation must have worn her out.' he thought.

"Welcome back mi lord." two servants greeted him. Both bowed as Sesshomaru landed in front of the gate.

"Prepare the quarters next to mine, we will be having a guest for awhile." He carried her off to the healers while they prepared her room. He walked into the healers room and layed her on the bed.

"I need you to check and make sure she is OK. She transformed from human to demon early this morning. I need to know why and how she was turned and if any thing is wrong with her."

"Ok please wait it won't take long." the healer said.  
She begun to scan her starting at her head slowly working her way down.

A few minutes later

"I know why she was changed and how. She has been pupped she carry's two pups within her. The breed she is I have only read about I've never seen them in real life though. A male and female, a male incubus inu demon and female succubus inu demon. They turned her cause if not they would all die she is a succubus inu demon now which means every 500 cycles the mating time they can seduces any human or demon as long as they are mentally stronger then the other. They all have a diamond mark here on the back of there necks. They are one of the rarest forms of inu demons in the world I thought they were all dead cause they can completely hide there scent. So they smell like a human. Oh you are going to need this if you plan to train her. It will protect you from her demon powers of seduction. It's a pendent that repels their ability. I will also make a shot that can be used to control her if she loses complete control. I'll bring it you when its ready mi lord. I will do some more research on them, to make sure I haven't missed anything, but for now she just needs rest. I will find you if I learn anything new mi lord." the healer told him.

Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to her new room while carrying her he looked down at her and smiled for the first time since meeting Rin.  
'What my brother would say now. I was always after his sword but now, now I found that I really did not need it. I have his miko that he swore to protect and now I'm protecting her. He is gonna be very surprised when he does find out where she is. I am more worried about Naraku what is to happen if he learns about this.' Sesshomaru thought as he arrived at her new room.

He opened the door, there was a full mirror on the wall by the vanity a huge bed covered with midnight blue silk. A robe hung by the hot springs door. The door to his room was wide open in case she needed help or got scared. He walks to the bed and lays her down gently, turns, and walks into his room.

Taking off his obi standing in just his hakama. He walked out to the patio, that was connected to her room, breathing in the fresh air. How long had it been since he had last slept he wondered, four maybe five days now. He was in some good need of sleep. He turns and walks over to his bed and stops.

Kagome starts screaming so he runs to her side. She is still asleep. 'Nightmares.' he thought. He ran his hand over her head and her hands shot out and grabbed him and pulled him in to the bed he layed there next to her in only his hakama's. He wrapped an arm around her and cooed softly, she calmed down. He tried to get up but she wouldn't let go of him. Sighing he layed back down.

"I guess I'm sleeping here tonight." he said with a yawn. Cuddling up to her he let himself slowly drift off to sleep.

THE Following Morning

Kagome slowly woke feeling warm and comfy. Feeling like she was in her bed. She slowly opened her eye and realized this was not her room. Glancing around the room trying to remember where she was. 'I was with Sesshomaru.' She tried to get up but couldn't move now noticing the arm that was wrapped around her.

She started to panic when a soft coo came from behind her. She relaxed turning her head around to see non other then Sesshomaru laying with her in only his hakama's. She blushed but noticed the blanket covered her and he was laying on top of it. She smiled knowing he didn't try anything while she was asleep.

"Why are you in the bed with me Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You would not let me leave. I tried and you pulled me into the bed so I just stayed here every time I left you would start having nightmares." Sesshomaru stated

"Sorry if I kept you up Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said quietly.

"You did not as long as I was in the bed you slept fine you just did not want to be left alone." Sesshomaru replied.

"Did you find anything out on why this has happened?" Kagome asked.

"Yes but lets wait till after you have had a bath to relax I will have a maid come in and help you. She is one of my most trusted maid. The hot spring is through that door." he said standing up. "I will be in the dinning room when you are done and she will escort you." He walked into his room and shut the door.

Kagome sat there 'He slept with me all night?'

Sesshomaru leaning up on the door was trying to get his beast to calm down it was getting close to his mating time, things were gonna get difficult.

Next chapter  
chapter 4 the discovery

thank you

 **Munford**

For being my beta and helping me out with this story 


	5. Chapter 5

Healing chapter 4  
(The Discovery)

"talking"  
'thinking'  
"beast"

Kagome got up and grabbed the blue robe by the door and went into the hotspring. Stripping off all her clothes she slowly stepped down into the water sliding down even farther she sighed. The warm water relaxing her sore muscles. The door from hew room slid open and a young looking and short demoness walked through the door. With a big goofy grin on her face.

"Hello my name is Kaminari. I am to be your maid during your stay here at the house of moon.  
You must be lady Kagome am I correct?" she asked with an even bigger grin.

"Yes I am Kagome." she replied.

"I will go get something to clean you with." Kaminari said leaving the room.

Kagome watched her leave sinking lower into the water. She closed her eye to rest and her memory of him laying on top of her came to mind so she opened her eyes.

'No don't think about that anything but that.' Kagome thought.

The door reopened a short time later with Kaminari and an arm load of different bottles. Placing them on the floor next to her.

"Please chose two from here and one from here and I am going to put this in the water its just lavender oil to help you relax." she said.  
"OK." Kagome said going through and sniffing the different bottles. She picked out two from the section both smelling of different roses and one that smelled good but she couldn't place the smell.  
"These ones." Kagome said.

Kaminari dumped the small bottle of lavender oil into the water and it filled the room with an amazing aroma. Kaminari grabbed two of the bottles and started working on Kagome's hair, scrubbing for a long time till she felt satisfied that it was clean enough.

"Rinse please." she asked Kagome.

Kagome duck under the water and rinsed out all of the soap and then sat back up then she started putting some other stuff in her hair.

"This one is for your body please scrub everywhere." Kaminari asked Kagome.

"Ok thank you." Kagome said.

She sat there for awhile scrubbing till she felt clean scrubbing so long she was raw in some places. She still felt dirty but for other reasons. Kaminari brought her a cloth after she was done to dry herself with. Then ushered her into her room dressed her in an kimono sat her down at the mirror and started brushing her hair with a brush Kagome had provided. Taming her hair was a task. She then started braiding it into a braid, wrapping the braid into a bun, and pining it in place then placing a white rose in front of the bun just to the side a little bit. Kagome looking in the mirror had never been more beautiful.

"There I think that will do its kinda nice to have a females hair to work with." Kaminari said smiling, "Now follow me."

Kagome stood following her down the hallways looking at all the different paintings on the walls wondering if there were story's to them or just portraits, not taking Sesshomaru as one that's into art.  
They arrived a a big double door set.

"He is waiting for you inside I will let the cook know to bring food in to you. Please sit to the right on him he is at the head of the table." said Kaminari.

"OK thank you." Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome walked through the doors. Looking around saw Sesshomaru sitting at the head of a very long table. Slowly she started to walk towered the head of the table on the right side. There were scrolls in front of him that he was reading not hearing her when she had entered once she was half down the table he heard her footsteps and looked up. He stared at her he had never seen her like this before she was in a blue kimono that had white roses on one sleeve and down one side that wrapped around to the other side at the bottom. Her hair was in a very nice high braided bun and there on top of it was a white rose pushed into the bun. She was beautiful she smelled of lavender he almost started to growl at the smell of her.

"How do you feel lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Much better thank you Sesshomaru-sama." she replied.

Kagome sat to the right of him. Sesshomaru watched in shock at where she sat and gave a small smile for the seat she just sat in was for his mate-to-be's seat now noticing the diamond mark on her forehead her bangs covered it before.

"So to answer your question from earlier. I have learned some about your breed and am still doing more research." Sesshomaru said watching her.

"OK what happened, what am I, and why?" Kagome asked.

"You are a succubi inu demon. Why you were changed can be a bit to take in." he said.

"OK and why?" she asked.

"You are carrying pups, they turned you to save yours and their lives. Other wise you would be dead by now we are still trying to find out how they were able to turn you into one of the rarest breeds of inu's that we thought they were all dead. Since this happened in your time I guess we are wrong your breed can hide the fact that their demon." he told her

She sat there completely shocked. She was pregnant with that things pups. That thing that killed her whole family. She started to shake and then he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her to him. She stood and came to him he pulled her right into his lap and she started to cry. He cooed to her calming her down and comforting her.

"Do not worry I will help with the pups I can not change what has happened but I can change the future. I will provide what I can for them if you would like that but I can't train you to fight til after the pups are born." he said softly.

"How come you couldn't smell it earlier and thank you I would like that." she said tears still rolling down her face.

"It's the type of breed you are the pups are hiding the smell from anyone because most male inu's will try and get the female to lose the pups so they can carry thiers instead unlike me. I don't harm women or children normally, but we can work on you being able to control you demon and powers." he said

"OK" she said.

They sat there for awhile just staring at each other. Something in her shifted and she pulled him into a deep kiss so deep he growled in approval he kissed her back with all the love he could then abruptly pushed her back.

"Get control Kagome." he told her huskily.

" I don't know how please help me." Kagome begged.

He used his demonic aura and pushed her demon back into it's cage. Kagome in shock of what had just happened tried to get out of his lap and run from him, but he held onto her.

"It's OK Kagome it's not your fault." he said looking into her eyes, "That is what I am going to teach you to control. Plus I didn't mind the kiss at all." he told her.

She blushed.

"Sorry mi lord when can we start?" she asked.

"Whenever you are ready to start but, I will be gone for a few days my heat cycle is coming up and I need to be away from you for your protection." he said.

"Why please don't leave me alone." Kagome said.

"You do not need to be around me to hear me go through my cycle for breeding cause I do not breed and I will call out to any female in the area and I do not want it to influence you. I will still be on the grounds just not close to you so that if you need me all you have to do is say my name I will hear you and I will come no matter what even if I'm still in my cycle my beast will protect you to a point but I will not have much control over him this is the only time of year I don't have much control." he said placing a kiss on her head hugging her closely.

"OK so I will be alone for a few days?" she asked sadly.

"No Kaminari will be with you every time you leave your room you can stay in my room while I'm gone if you want." he said.

"How is she gonna protect me?" she asked.

He laughed.

"Kaminari is a lot older then you think, she was my maid when I was a pup she is part fox demon and part lightening dragon she has been with my family for a long time." he said.

"OK so when do you have to leave?" Kagome asked.

"Later tonight I will have to leave." he replied.

"OK." she said with a frown.

Food was brought in and placed in front of her she started eating it. After a few minutes she had eaten the whole plate he smiled.

"MATE." his beast said.  
'Quiet beast.' Sesshomaru said.

"When you get back can we start training and can you help me to start trusting males again? I mean I trust you but I don't trust any other males." Kagome asked.

"Yes we can as soon as I get back." he said with a smile  
he watched her smiling he wanted to kiss her again she trusted him of all people.  
"I am glad you trust me other wise training would not go to well. Come with me I want to show you something." he said.

"OK." she said.

They both stood up and she followed him down the hallway with Kaminari in tow behind them. They went into his room and through a hidden door .

"This is my garden, my mother started it but I now maintain it." he said proudly  
"you are welcome here whenever Kagome but I need to leave now Kaminari will take you to your room when you are ready to return or you can stay in mine." he said.

"Ok lord Sesshomaru please be safe." Kagome said.

Leaning down kissing her head he turned and walked out of the room. Walking down the halls he turned the corner and the healer was walking up to him.

"What is it?" he asked the healer.

"I found some more stuff on her breed and she isn't going to like it either. After the first moons cycle she will have to breed every few days or the pups will die. I haven't found out why yet I'm still looking into that." the healer told him.

"How is that gonna work? s  
She has a fear of males all but me." he said.

"Well then you will have to breed her then unless she wants the pups to die." she repiled.

"Would not that leave my imprint and DNA on them?" he questioned her.

"Yes but do you have any other ideas?" she asked.  
"No but I will talk to her after my cycle." he said.  
He walked down the halls and into the south wing at the farthest end and into a secert room he had built just for this time of year. "It is gonna be a long few days." he said shutting and locking the door from the inside.

Next chapter 5  
his heat cycle her flash back

thank you munford for being the beta

I will be trying to update with at least one chapter a week if not every couple days comment and review please suggestions are always open


	6. Chapter 6

Healing chapter 5  
His heat her flash backs

warning graphic content

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
"beast"

Kagome stayed in the garden. Walking over to the tree sitting down and taking a deep breath.  
'Under a tree where it started in my time.' Kagome thought with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Flash back"

"Mom I'm home." Kagome yelled when she entered the door. Not hearing a response 'Maybe shes not home.' Kagome thought. Walking to the kitchen got a drink of water, she then turned to go to her room. Walking down the hall she noticed her mom's bedroom door open. 'That's weird mom never leaves this door open.' Kagome walked to the door. Her mom and brother were there tied and gagged in chairs. Kagome shocked ran to her mom.

"Mom what's happening, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Run Kagome run and don't look back. He wants you, run please go before it's to late." her mom said.

Kagome turned to run only to see a dark figure standing in the hall watching her with red glowing eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?" She yelled.  
"Only you." he said his voice so low she could barley make out the words.

"Then let my family go."

"Oh no." he said walking closer while was Kagome standing in front of her brother.

"Do what you want with me but let him go he is only 9." she said, "Either way I will do what I want with you."

"You won't have a choice in that matter and no." he said he wore a mask grabbing Kagome. He threw her on the bed and jumped on top of her. Kagome's mom was crying as well as her brother.

"Sota close your eyes don't watch, don't back talk just do it." Kagome said. He closed his eyes tight.

He grabbed her hands with one of his looking into her eye he leaned down and whispered "I'm going to take everything from you." he said. Kagome had tears running down her face trying to move. She found she was unable to move. With his other hand he unzipped his pants and Kagome started crying harder knowing what was about to happen. Still in her school uniform. he spread her legs with his. "I will break you tonight Kagome." he said. She screamed as he forced his way into her. With her being a virgin and not ready the intrusion injured her. She screamed till her throat was raw and she couldn't scream anymore. It seemed like forever then she noticed he was getting bigger inside of her she just whimpered in pain laying there unable to do anything to stop him.

Awhile later he removed himself from her smiling. She just layed there. He walked over to her brother who's eyes were still closed. Kagome watched him pull a knife out. She tried to move but was unable to, he had done a number on her. Walking behind her brother tears rolling down her face he ran the knife through his back straight through his heart. Then doing the same to her mom. She pulled all the power she had and glowing pink managed to get to her feet started to run, heading straight to the well. He was right on her tail but she didn't even hesitate and jumped right into the well. It's powers taking a hold she landed in the bottom in the feudal era.

End flash back

Kagome sitting against the tree was crying into her knees.  
'Why me.'

Kaminari walked over noticing she was crying. "Are you OK lady Kagome?" she asked.

"Yes I'm OK just bad memories." Kagome said with a half smile. "I'm ready to take a bath." Kagome said

"OK follow me." she replied.

with Sesshomaru

Sitting at his desk he was trying to focus on the paper work in front of him.  
'Why at this time did all of this happen, he had other things he need to be doing.' He thought staring down at the stack of papers.

'what happened to her back there? How bad was it?' he wondered.

"Why must you do this to us?" he beast growled.

"Because otherwise you would have taken her." was all he said.

"We like her though." the beast said.

"She is not strong enough for us." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yes she is. She will be our mate sooner or later you'll see." he said laughing as he went quite.

Sesshomaru, with a sigh, went back to doing the paper work he was so far behind in. His beast was very restless wanting out of it's cage and to breed. Sesshomaru was barely able to hold it back. He wanted this to be over already.

Awhile later

He sat back in the chair thinking of Kagome. 'She is so beautiful.' he thought remembering how she looked this afternoon. Sesshomaru's eye's started to bleed red he wanted to take her then but now, the feeling was almost over whelming. His loins throbbed he tried to think of something else but nothing would take the place of him picturing her laying naked under him moaning in pleasure. Sesshomaru let out a howl as his beast took control. Letting out a longing howl hoping she would hear him and come to him he growled waiting.

Back to Kagome

Kagome was sitting in the bath water when she heard a howl. Looking around she was trying to figure out where it came from when Kaminari came into the room.

"What was that?" Kagome asked

"That was Sesshomaru, he is in full heat but don't worry he is fine." she said with a smile.

"Shouldn't someone check on him?" Kagome asked.

"No he has strict rules when he is in that room. No one is aloud to go in there for their own protection." Kaminari said frowning, "Why, are you worried about him?" she asked.

"A little yes he is the only male I trust right now." Kagome said looking down at the water.

"He will be OK don't worry. If you write him a letter I can give that to him in the area we bring food to him in or with his next meal." Kaminari said  
"OK I'll do that." Kagome said.

Kagome finished her bath went into her room and sat at the desk and started writing him a letter. It wasn't very long but that didn't matter. Just as long as she got to talk to him. Kaminari came back into the room.

"Are you done, I can take him the letter his meal is waiting to be brought in." Kaminari said.

"Yes I am." Kagome said closing the letter and handing it to her. "Thank you." Kagome said.

"We will bring back anything he writes to you." she replied.

"Thank you Kaminari." Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's room, climbed in his bed, layed down, and fell asleep.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru, waiting on his dinner to arrive, sat and waited it was placed on a cart that was left in a little room attached to the one he was in so they could bring him food. There was a sound of a door closing then a knock to let him know it was re locked. He walked over opened the door and there sat a tray of food and with it a letter from Kagome. He took the food and letter shutting the door and knocking once so they could re lock it from the other side. He sat down and eat a piece of the cut up raw meat and opened the letter and smiled.

Lord Sesshomaru,  
I miss you and are you doing OK?  
with love and care,  
lady Kagome.

Grabbing his quill and paper he wrote her back a letter and left it with the tray when he knock letting them know he was done eating. They unlocked his door and he place the tray back on the cart along with his letter to lady Kagome.

Sesshomaru's body felt like it was on fire his hate was starting to get to him but knowing he has done this for years not ready to have pups of his own yet. He laid down to rest, sleep wouldn't come tonight or until the heat was over but he would still rest.

Next chapter 6  
his promise or her safety  
please review and and stay tuned

Thank Munford for being my beta


	7. Chapter 7

Healing chapter 6  
his promise or her safety

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
"beast"

Kagome awoke the next morning to breakfast and a letter on her desk she smiled.  
'He wrote me back.' she thought.

She stood up and went to the wash room as she did every morning once clean she came out and sat at the desk to read the letter.

Dear Lady Kagome

I am glad to inform you that I am doing fine. Your company is indeed missed. If you need anything just ask.

Lord Sesshomaru  
House of the moon.

She giggled, 'So formal but that's to be expected.' She thought.

She wrote a note back to him while smiling, turned and went to the door, slid it open, and handed the note to kaminari. Who stood out side the door.

"I want to walk around the grounds today." Kagome told Kaminari.

"OK but wait for me before going outside, it's not safe to go out alone." Kaminari said.

Kagome went and brushed her hair, putting it in a single braid, then walked down the halls. Kagome waited by the front door for Kaminari to return. There was a loud crash coming from outside. Kagome opened the door to see Naraku throwing demons around like they wee rag dolls.

"Where is Kagome?" he yelled.

"Hey you!" Kagome yelled. "Did you lose something?" she asked her voice fill with as much malice as she could muster.

"Where is the young priestess Kagome? She was last seen with lord Sesshomaru before she vanished." he said

"Oh look at that, the pour half breed can't find one little miko." Kagome said

"Why you dare to mock me!" he yelled.

His arms shot out heading straight for her. She quickly dodged out of the way. She was impressed with her new speed and reflex's. He had yet to know she had transformed. He went after her again, she dodged this easily. Kaminari looked out to see Kagome fighting Naraku. She turned and ran to her lord.

He shot out again this time she slipped during landing. His arm went straight through her upper abdominal area.  
'Sesshomaru.' she said in a whisper.

with Sesshomaru

He had just finished his letter to her when there was a click then the door slid open.  
"Mi-lord Kagome is in trouble. Naraku is in the court yard fighting her looking for her. She is in need of help. Then he heard it just a whisper  
(Sesshomaru) he heard.  
His beast took complete control running towards kagome's scent. Bursting through the door heading straight for Naraku.

Naraku jumping back just as Sesshomaru was about to land on him standing next to Kagome he let out a possessive growl. Naraku took to the sky. Lord Sesshomaru roared in rage wanting to go after him but looked down at Kagome. She needed his attention more right now.  
He picked her up and ran to the healers chambers as fast as he could. The pups may be in danger.

"Heal her and check the pups." he said bursting through the door.

He paced back and forth while the demoness healer worked on her. She healed the wounds then checked on the pups feeling their vitals were very low they were weak from a missing nutrient from their diet. She finished her up stabilizing her and the pups and looked to Sesshomaru.

"The pups are weak she is progressing faster then we thought it will be only three moon cycles at this rate before they are born." she said.

"How do we fix the pups or can we?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She needs to breed to save them at this point. This is the only thing that can save them mi lord." she said.

"That's the only thing?" he asked.

"Yes mi-lord" she said.

"OK I will talk to her." he said picking her up and carrying her to his chambers.

"Kagome wake up." Sesshomaru said softly into her ear.

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. She hurt more then normal.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Naraku showed up and you attacked him." he stated.

"I guess I got hurt." she said.

"Yes but you did well for being untrained." he stated.

"What about the pups I know I got hurt bad to go unconscious." she asked nervously.

"They are OK but very weak you are progressing faster then we had thought you would. There is something you are going to need to do for them that you may not be ready for." he said.

"What do I need to do?"she asked.

"You need to breed to keep them alive they need the endorphins you release while breeding to survive." he said watching her reaction carefully.

She froze.

"You mean I have to have sex again? So soon?" she asked in fear.

"Yes if you want the pups to live but the choice is yours." he said.

"Is there not another way?" she asked looking at the floor.

"No there is not." he told her

"Then I guess I have no choice." she said looking up to him.

I'm horrible I know the next chapter you will enjoy  
thank you to my beta munford  
please review and comment like or favorite it


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

NOTE!

this chapter did not have a beta go through it my beta has not gotten back to me in a while so im looking for a new beta for this story and I need one that is gonna be dedicated to this story and not flake out on me after awhile I try to update every week so keep this in mind. If you want to be my beta please pm me and I will get back to you asap.

"talking"

'thought'

" _beast"_

"there might be another way for us to get you to crate the hormone you need .i will go see the healer again see if there is anyway to create it until you have the pups or unless you need to much" he said

"OK how did she save them in the first place to stabilize them" she asked

"i will find out you relax and I will return shortly" he said leaving the room

once lord Sesshomaru had left Kagome layed there waiting in bed for him to return with the news.

Sesshomaru hurrying down the halls finally reaches the healers room.

"yes mi-lord how can I help you did she decided what she wants to do." the healer asked

"is there a way to create the hormone she needs until she is ready?" he asked her

" yes there is but she will grow immune to the synthetic one over time. and to make that I will need your seed to make it last longer." the healer said

"we will deal with that when the time comes, ill give you some before I leave please make some of it up and keep her dosed with it to keep the pups healthy." he said turning to leave

"mi-lord can I ask what happened that she is afraid of males?" she said

" she was raped in her time by a demon" he stated

"that would make sense of why she is not mated he must have only wanted to extend his family's line" she said

"we need to find out what line she is apart of and we may make the demon responsible pay for his doing by living the rest of his life in our dungeon" Sesshomaru said coldly

"i agree mi-lord that's low even for a demon" she said

(Sesshomaru went and got her some of his seed so she can make the injection.)

"ill have it ready by sundown tomorrow" the healer said with a bow

"hn" he said walking out of the room and heading back to Kagome.

Kagome sat staring out the window as Sesshomaru walked back in.

"did you find anything out?" Kagome asked

"we can make it but you may grow immune to it over time which we will deal with that when the time comes. It will also be from apart of me so the pups will have some of my DNA in them." he said

"how"

"my seed is needed to make the injection." he said

" so they will be in a way your pups to" she asked kinda confused

"yes any male demon who pups any female is suppose to breed with here every few day for the first half of the cycle then it increases from there it keep the pups healthy and marks them as his over time cause we are using my DNA they will think I'm the father." he told her

"ok that makes some secne" she said


	9. Chapter 9

**Healing**

 **NOTE**

" _this is fantasy based so thing that couldn't happen in the anime like DNA, injections will be in this so please keep this in mind"_

Chapter 8

"talking"

'thought'

" _beast"_

"how often will I need the injections" Kagome asked

"every other day and then it will increase from there" Sesshomaru said

"I'm scared lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said

"i will keep you safe you are pack. I'm honor bound to not let anything happen to you or the pups" Sesshomaru said

"thank you lord Sesshomaru " Kagome said

"hn" he said turning and leaving

Kagome turned over and went back to sleep.

With Sesshomaru

" how did Naraku get in the court yard " Sesshomaru ask one of the courtyard guards.

"it was like the barrier was gone he didn't even hit it" the guard said

"was it checked after he left " Sesshomaru demanded

"yes mi lord it's very weak and we are unsure as to why" he replied

"i will check on it until its back full double the guards" Sesshomaru ordered

"yes mi lord" they said bowing

Sesshomaru left to go check the barrier. Once he got to the barrier he layed his hand on it

"mother you are trouble some she never re raised the barrier after she left a few days ago" Sesshomaru said raising the barrier to full and watching it disappear.

Sesshomaru turned and headed back to the house of the moon.

With Kagome

it was now well after night fall and Kagome awoke due to her stomach growling at her. So she stood went and used the wash room then left her room heading to the dinning hall. Just as she rounded the corner Sesshomaru appeared.

"where are you headed Kagome" Sesshomaru asked

"i am hungry so I was headed to the dinning hall to see about getting something to eat mi lord." Kagome said

" I will accompany you" Sesshomaru said

as they sat down at the table a servant came over to see what she could get them.

" please bring me and lady Kagome a meal please." Sesshomaru said

"yes mi-lord" she said hurrying to the kitchen

as they were sitting at the table waiting to be served the healer came in with an injection.

"i have the first injection ready lady Kagome can you please uncover your arm." the healer asked

Kagome pulled her arm out of her clothes. the healer leaned down cleaning a spot on her upper arm and then gave Kagome the injection, Kagome cringed .

"it stings badly" Kagome said

"yes it will you will need an injection every other day and we will go from there to see how much more you need if you start to feel very sick please come see me as soon as possible " the healer said

"ok thank you"Kagome said

the servant came out with two plates of different kinds of foods on them fruits veggies cooked meat that was placed in front of Kagome and raw meat placed in front of Sesshomaru and then she came back with two tea cups and tea poured for both of them.

"is there anything else I can get you mi lord" the servant asked

"that will be all you are excused" Sesshomaru said picking up a piece of meat and putting it in his mouth


End file.
